An example of a conventional electrical connector that compensates for deviation in a mating position with a mating connector is shown in FIGS. 10A-10C (see JP 2005-317263A). This type of electrical connector is commonly referred to as a floating-type electrical connector. As shown in FIGS. 10A-10C, the electrical connector 101 comprises a first housing 110 mounted on a circuit board (not shown), a second housing 120 positioned above the first housing 110, and a plurality of contacts 130. Each of the contacts 130 comprises a connecting member 131, a contact member 132, and a flexible linking member 133. The connecting member 131 is fastened to the first housing 110 and connected to the circuit board (not shown). The contact member 132 is fastened to the second housing 120 and contacts a mating contact 151 of a mating connector 150. The flexible linking member 133 connects the connecting member 131 and contact member 132. The connecting member 131 and the flexible linking member 133 extend in a direction Z. The contact member 132 extends in a direction Y perpendicular to a direction of a length of the first and second housings 110, 120. The flexible linking member 133 has a bent member that is bent in the direction Y perpendicular to the direction of a length of the first and second housings 110, 120. The bent member enables movement of the contact member 132 with respect to the connecting member 131.
The first housing 110 includes a pair of circuit board positioning posts 111. The circuit board positioning posts 111 pass through the first housing 110, protrude upward, and enter recessed members 121 formed in the second housing 120. The recessed members 121 have an inner diameter greater than an outer diameter of the circuit board positioning posts 111 so that the circuit board positioning posts 111 are loosely inserted into the recessed members 121, assuming a state in which relative movement of the circuit board positioning posts 111 is allowed. Accordingly, the second housing 120, and hence the contact members 132 of the contacts 130 fastened to the second housing 120, can move as a result of the circuit board positioning posts 111 being loosely inserted into the recessed members 121. Movement is also possible in a direction of length of the first housing 110 (direction X), in the direction Y perpendicular to the direction of length of the first and second housings 110, 120, and in the direction Z, because of the bent members of the flexible linking members 133.
As shown in FIG. 10C, the mating connector 150 is designed to mate with the second housing 120 along the direction Y perpendicular to the direction of length of the first and second housings 110, 120. The positional deviation of the mating connector 150 in two mutually perpendicular directions (X direction and Z direction) along a mating surface at the time of mating is absorbed by the second housing 120 having movement in the two mutually perpendicular directions (X direction and Z direction) along the mating surface, while the positional deviation of the mating connector 150 in the direction Y perpendicular to the mating surface is absorbed by the second housing 120 having movement in the direction Y perpendicular to the mating surface.
Although not a floating-type electrical connector, an example of another conventional electrical connector is shown in FIGS. 11-12 (see JP 63-285880A). This electrical connector prevents the application of excessive force to contact members of contacts when positional deviation occurs during mating with a mating connector. As shown in FIG. 11, the electrical connector 201 comprises a housing 210 and a plurality of contacts 220 fastened to the housing 210. The contacts 220 are fastened to a rectangular bottom member 211 of the housing 210. Square side wall members 212 are provided around the bottom member 211. A plurality of openings 213 disposed at an inclination with respect to the side wall members 212 are formed in the bottom member 211 of the housing 210.
As shown in FIG. 12, each of the contacts 220 comprises a contact member 221 having pair of opposing contact pieces 222, a connecting member 223 connected to a circuit board (not shown), and a base member 224 that connects the contact member 221 and the connecting member 223. The connecting member 223 extends so as to have an angle θ with respect to the base member 224 and the contact member 221, as seen in a plan view. As shown in FIG. 11, the contacts 220 are fastened to the bottom member 211 of the housing 210 by fastening the base members 224 to the openings 213. The contacts 220 are designed so that male contacts provided on a mating connector (not shown) contact the pair of contact pieces 222 of the contact members 221.
When the contacts 220 are fastened to the housing 210, the contacts 220 are disposed so that the connecting members 223 of the contacts 220 are parallel to the ends of the side wall members 212, while the contact members 221 are disposed at an angle with respect to the individual side wall members 212. Accordingly, even when positional deviation occurs during mating with a mating connector, the male contacts make contact with and press the contact members 221 of the contacts 220, because this contact always occurs diagonally with respect to the direction of arrangement of the contact members 221. Therefore, the direction of the force generated by the positional deviation is biased with respect to the direction of arrangement of the contact members 221, so that no excessive force is applied to the contact members 221.
Several problems, however, have been encountered in the conventional electrical connector 101 shown in FIGS. 10A-10C and the conventional electrical connector 201 shown in FIGS. 11-12. In the electrical connector 101 shown in FIGS. 10A-10C, although the second housing 120 moves in the two mutually perpendicular directions (X direction and Z direction) along the mating surface, there is a difference in the amount of displacement of the flexible linking members 133 of the respective contacts 130 in the two mutually perpendicular directions (X direction and Z direction) along the mating surface due to the shape of the flexible linking members 133. Thus, there is a problem in that a difference in the amount of absorption of the positional deviation is generated between a case in which the position of the mating connector 150 shifts in the direction X along the mating surface and a case in which the position of the mating connector 150 shifts in the direction Z perpendicular to the direction X along the mating surface. Moreover, there is a difference in the ease of deformation of the flexible linking members 133 in the two mutually perpendicular directions (X direction and Z direction) along the mating surface. Thus, there is a problem in that a difference in the amount of connector mating force is generated between a case in which the position of the mating connector 150 shifts in the direction X along the mating surface and a case in which the position of the mating connector 150 shifts in the direction Z perpendicular to the direction X along the mating surface.
In the electrical connector 201 shown in FIG. 11, the application of excessive force to the contact members 221 of the contacts 220 can be prevented when the mating position of the mating connector shifts. However, because this is not a floating-type electrical connector, it is not possible to absorb the positional deviation when the position of the mating connector shifts in a direction along the mating surface during mating.